It Began With A Kiss
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Ciel doesn't want to kiss Elizabeth, because it doesn't feel right to him. Then who does he desire to kiss? SebastianXCiel oneshot. Happy Birthday, Ciel!


**Today is Ciel Phantomhive's birthday. He is 137 years old, possibly still alive as a demon some where. This is my story for his birthday. It's an okay plot I guess. I hope you like it!**

••••••••••••••

"Wasn't it a wonderful birthday party, Ciel?" Lizzy asked, overly excited as usual.

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't like his birthday to begin with, and it only got more annoying when Lizzy would force an awkard party on him where everyone else was having a good time, but himself. It was nothing more than an annoyance.

"Of course, Elizabeth," he said anyways. She was his fiancé, and he had to make her happy, even though he really couldn't stand her sometimes.

The blonde girl frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you it's just Lizzy!"

Ciel didn't say anything. He just wanted her to leave so he could retire to his bedroom.

She sighed but then immediately smiled brightly again, "Oh well, you'll get it one day. Now do I get a good night kiss for planning such a great party for you?"

Ciel shook his head quickly, "No it's too late. Good night." He said as he tried to walk away.

Lizzy grabbed him by his collar, "You don't need to be so shy, silly."

She attempted pull him in for a kiss, but he tried to pull away. It wasn't even that he was nervous. He just didn't want to kiss her for some reason.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. Just stop it!" He said as he struggled to back away.

Suddenly a hand appeared out if nowhere and rested on Lizzy's shoulder. The two kids looked up to see Sebastian.

"My Lady, it's best you leave now. Your carriage is waiting and it's getting dark," the butler said, showing his usual polite smile.

Seeing as two people were against her, Lizzy just decided to agree. She waved frantically to Ciel from her carriage until they were out of sight.

"What a bother," Ciel said, feeling mental drained from the stress of dealing with his cousin, "I'm going to bed. Come help me, Sebastain."

"Yes, my lord," the demon said obediently.

The two made their way up to the young earl's chambers. Ciel stared forward, completely emotionless, as Sebastian took his shoes off him.

"Why didn't you allow Lady Elizabeth to have a good night kiss, my lord? It is your duty to make her happy as her fiancé," Sebastian said.

"I just don't feel ready for that. Besides, even if she is my fiancé, she is still my cousin. I just can't imagine kissing her," Ciel said, slightly annoyed he was still having to talk about the kiss even with Elizabeth gone.

"You've never kissed Lady Elizabeth in all the years you have been together with her?" Sebastian asked, a little surprised.

Ciel shook his head, "No we never did. To be honest I'm not exactly looking forward to it either."

Sebastian untied the bow tie around Ciel's neck and placed it on the dresser.

"Are you opposed to just kissing Lady Elizabeth or kissing all together?"

Ciel thought for a moment. He didn't have too many people he liked. All the people he did know would be too strange to do something like kissing with. The servants were overly energetic and annoying. Lau and Ranmao were a little creepy. The undertaker was INCREDIBLY creepy, and Ciel didn't like the way he looked at him. Pluto was a dog. The only person that left was Sebastian and that was out of the question. He hated the demon! Not to mention Sebastian was a man. But...he still had this alluring nature to him. Now that he thought about it, Sebastian was very attractive. So maybe...Ciel frantically shook his head at his own thoughts.

"No, no one," he said quickly, disturbed that he would even consider his butler for a second.

Sebastian was a little taken aback by the answer. The master had taken almost a minute to answer and look very calm up until the very end. It was obvious he had thought of something that bothered him greatly.

"Are you sure, master?" Sebastain asked, as he started to unbutton Ciel's shirt.

Sebastian had undressed him hundreds of times, but after the conclusion he just had, the thought of being naked in front of the demon disturbed him.

"I'll undress myself tonight, Sebastain. You may leave," he said and tried to push Sebastain's hands away.

The butler ignored his master and undid the next button, "Don't be silly, master. It's my duty as your butler. Besides, you aren't used to doing it."

"Stop it, Sebastian," Ciel said loudly and with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sebastian looked up to see his young master's face, which to the butler's surprise showed a deep red blush on the normally pale skin. At first Sebastian was a little shocked and wondered why Ciel was in such a nervous state. He never acted this way before when Sebastian would touch him. It was only after he had asked him about...

Sebastian smiled. It was a strange idea to think that might be the reason the master was nervous, but it was the only reason that would make sense to the situation.

If anything it was an experimental idea, so that's exactly what Sebastian decided to do. He continued to unbutton Ciel's white shirt. He looked at the boy's face while he did so. Ciel's blush seemed to deepen as more and more skin was shown. His breathing began to quicken slightly, his chest rising up and down rapidly. It amused Sebastian greatly.

"I ordered you to stop, Sebastian! I don't want you to do this," Ciel yelled, almost desperately.

Sebastian shook his head, his knowing smirk still remaining, "Do you want me to, my lord? Because the way you are physically responding to me doesn't seem like that is what you wish"

Sebastian stood up. Because of his unusual height, he towered over the small boy who was sitting on the bed. Ciel actually started to feel a little threatened.

"Were you lying to me, sir, about not wanting to kiss anybody?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked away, not wanting the demon to see his eyes when he answered, "Of course not," he said quietly.

Ciel gasped as he felt himself be pushed down onto the bed with a heavy weight holding him in place. He looked up and his eyes were directly staring into Sebastian's bright demon ones.

"I can't stand lying, master," Sebastian said in a husky voice.

Before Ciel could protest, a pair of soft lips covered his mouth. He tried to yell out in protest, but the sounds were muffled. This was his first kiss, and he never imagined it would be like this. But this was so much different then when Elizabeth would try and force him to kiss her. When she did it, he didn't want to because it didn't feel right. It felt unnatural. When Sebastian asked him about it, when he actually did it, it didn't feel wrong at all. It actually felt nice. His lips were so soft, just like silk. It helped that the butler was also incredibly good kisser.

Sebastian pulled away and smirked at the young lord, "Was that an acceptable first kiss?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian's cockiness, but he couldn't deny the truth in the words. He moved his head up and crashed their lips back together. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised with Ciel's willingness and decided to take the kiss a step further. He ran his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip and gently slipped it inside. He ravished the young boy's tongue and every inch of the willing mouth. Ciel moaned from the new pleasure. This definitely felt right.

Sebastian suddenly felt overcome with a strong feeling. Demons were very lustful creatures. Once they felt the urge is was incredibly hard to stop them. His body began to powerfully ache for the young earl.

When Sebastian's dark urges overtook him, he began to rip off Ciel's bottoms and open shirt. They were all on the floor in under a second, and the boy was left completely exposed. Ciel gasped in shock.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, very worried.

Sebastian smirk was a mix of pure evil and lust, "I'm only fulfilling my young master's deepest desires. If you do not think they are your wishes now, they will be shortly. I can guarantee that."

Ciel was nervous, but Sebastian's lewd words were extremely arousing. He never would have thought he wanted this to happen a short while ago, but now it seemed like the best idea in the world.

He nervously nodded his head to let the butler know he would allow this. Sebastian smile grew and gently kissed the boy again. He slowly moved down Ciel's small body until his mouth was hovering directly over Ciel's cock. Ciel was only 13 so he couldn't be excepted to be a good size yet. Still he wasn't too bad though, with a length of about 4 and a half inches. Sebastian licked the tip of the slowly hardening member. Ciel quietly moaned in reply. Sebastian started to suck on the tip. While he worked on that, he removed his white gloves and stuck three fingers in front of Ciel's face. Ciel gave him a confused look.

"Trust me, you'll want this step. Just suck on them and make them wet," Sebastian ordered his master.

Ciel complied and allowed the digits into his mouth. He sucked on each one, moaning around them as Sebastian teasingly licked his throbbing cock. When the fingers were wet enough, Sebastian retracted them. He started bobbing his head up and down the premature organ. He waited until Ciel started moaning loudly from the pleasure for him to slowly insert one of the damp fingers. Ciel's slightly groaned from the pain, but Sebastain tried to make up for it by massaging the cock with his skillful tongue. He wanted to distract Ciel from the pain as much as possible. Ciel whimpered a little as the finger moved around, but was grateful to Sebastian for doing his best to make it feel better. As the muscles began to loosen around the appendage, Sebastian added in the next. He scissored and twisted them around. He added in the last one and started to thrust them in and out as he worked on the stiff cock. Ciel moans increased rapidly, and he soon released into Sebastian's mouth. The demon greedily digested each drop of the bitter substance that was laced with Ciel's own innocence and purity.

He retracted the fingers out of the prepared hole while he used his other hand to zip down his own pants. His long aroused member was released. Ciel gulped when he saw the size of it. He was postive something so large would tear him apart. Sebastian leaned back onto the bed, his ready member alined with the twitching hole. He saw the worried look in Ciel's innocent eyes and gave the boy a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, my lord. You can trust me."

He gently kissed Ciel's lips as he pushed inside. The space was very tight despite the prior preparation. Ciel began to squirm to get away from the other's cock. He didn't feel he was too far off with the idea this thing could rip him in half. That was certainly what it felt like.

Sebastian held Ciel's hips firmly in place so the boy couldn't get away. It would only continue to hurt if he stopped now. The pain was only temporary anyways. He just need to get the hole adjusted.

Ciel tried to relax his muscles, but it hurt so much. He was letting out loud whimpers of agony. His torn, sensitive skin felt like it was burning.

"Please hold on a little longer, sir. you can do it," Sebastian said, trying to calm the pained child.

"Se-sebastain" Ciel cried out.

The member was soon completely engulfed by the virgin hole. Sebastian waited for Ciel's consent to proceed. After a few moments Ciel nodded. Sebastian moved the cock out to the tip and then eased it back inside, this time with much less resistance. He continued this motion repeatedly until it because a steady rhythm. Ciel's pained cried had reduced as it began to hurt less, but Sebastian knew that wasn't enough. He had to find that special spot inside the boy that would cause him to drown in pleasure.

"Sebastian!" Ciel suddenly exclaimed, "Do that again!"

The demon smirked. He had found it. He pulled out and thrust in again hard, aiming directly for the sensitive gland. Ciel let out the most erotic moan when that spot was struck. It was pure music to Sebastian's ear, and he needed to hear more of that sweet sound. He roughly hit that spot over and over again. Ciel cried out every time and Sebastian loved it. The demon himself started moaning, something he had never done before. He had sex before, but it was never good for him. His partners always bored him. Ciel was very different. He was the most beautiful and pure creature Sebastian had ever seen!

The two moaned together, creating a harmony. Sebastian was a demon so he was able to reach speeds no human would ever hope to. He pounded in and out of Ciel, his rock hard length massaging the tight walls. Ciel began to feel an intense pressure build up.

"Sebastian, I can't hold it much longer," Ciel yelled out.

Sebastain nodded and moved even faster. It didn't take long for Ciel to meet his release.

"Sebastain!" He cried out as his cum splattered all over himself and his butler.

Sebastain moaned as the tight walls clamped down and brought him to his climax. He released into his master, the sticky boiling substance soothing the ripped muscles.

"_Ciel~_," Sebastian quietly moaned.

The demon paused for a moment to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out. Ciel whimpered from the emptiness.

"Did that please you, my lord," Sebastian asked.

Ciel frowned, "Please call me that again."

Sebastian was confused, "Call you what?"

"Call me Ciel again," the boy said, "That was the first time you ever called me by my real name."

Sebastain smiled, "If that is what you wish, Ciel."

Ciel smiled for the first time in years, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Sebastian nodded and pulled the covers over the two of them. He wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and placed a kiss on Ciel's head.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel," Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was a wonderful birthday.

•••••••••••••••

**There you have it. Please let me know what you think of it. I love reviews and Favs :)**

**Also can anyone find the line I used from the show. Or what scene it is from?**

**UPDATE 12/20/12: wow you guys are so awesome! I have gotten the kindest reviews from all of you. You really don't know how happy that makes me :)**

**thanks so much :D**


End file.
